


Confronting Pink

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Gen, what-if crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not going to be a Bouken Vs Magi (instead Bouken Vs. Super Sentai) but I thought I'd have a fun "what if" situation with this. ;)

Sakura knew the object was suspicious. Everyone had assumed it was her's, being pink and all, but she'd never buy herself a hairbrush, leave it in the open, and then forget about it. She had her suspicions of what it really could be, and waited until the other members were out of the room to test her assumptions.  
"Houka-san. It's time to stop pretending," she said as she talked to the brush.  
"Eh? What kind of person speaks to objects?" the hairbrush answered.  
"The kind that excepts to get an answer," Sakura replied.  
"Oh!" the voice said as she realized her mistake. The hairbrush soon changed into the pink clad magician, as Sakura had suspected. "What gave me away? I didn't even flinch when one of those bouken-men picked me up. He was kind of cute, though," Houka said with a smile.  
"Right. Now, Houka-san, what are you doing here?"  
"Spying," Houka informed cheerfully. "We wanted to see what you were plotting against us, so the most experienced was chosen to spy. That would be me!"  
"And why are you so calm now that you've been caught?" Sakura said, keeping calm in her voice as well. "You do realize," she began, and then quickly moved to disable, and then physically restrain the other girl. "I'm not just going to let you go."  
"Ah! Wait, wait!" Houka said, surprised by still jovial. "I just know now that you Boukenger are good guys. We're not part of any Negative Syndicate, so you don't have to worry about us, really."  
"It's not that I don't believe you," Sakura said.  
"That's good! I thought, 'how are they going we're the same as them?' But you believe me already, wonderful!" Houka tried to use her victory sign, but was still restrained. "You can let me go now, right?"  
"It's not that I don't believe you," Sakura repeated. "But it's not just the Negative Syndicate that can discover and misuse precious items. And who's to say a negative won't steal this powerful 'magic' from you? Precautions must be taken."  
"Um, BoukenPink, you know, we have more in common than just our favorite color," Houka said.  
"Oh?" Sakura said with disbelief, she couldn't imagine she'd have anything else in common with someone who had such a careless temperament.  
"I'm also a hero. You fight with all this 'Bouken' technology. What I fight with, it's just magic. It can't be so easily taken," Houka said.  
The other Boukenger entered just as quickly as Houka disappeared. "What happened? She escaped?" Masumi asked.  
Sakura got over her momentary surprise and regained her composure. "No matter. Chief, did you get the reading?"  
"Hazard level: zero," Satoru reported.  
"Interesting. I believe Houka-san. I don't think she and her family have anything to do with the Negative Syndicate."  
"Then what are they?" Eiji asked.  
"Just another kind of adventurers, perhaps," Sakura suggested, daydreaming the many types of adventures possible with this 'magic.'


End file.
